Why Me?
by Kagirinai Hana
Summary: Yuki becomes depressed due to recent happenings between Kyo and Tohru. Shigure begins to worry about him and calls Hatori who in turn tells Akito. Akito decided to take advantage of the situation when Yuki shows up for a little Doctor’s visit.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my friend Roxy, who I met at Driver's Ed. ) She commissioned this fic from me a while ago but I have just found the time to finally post it. Please R&R.

Description: Yuki becomes depressed due to recent happenings between Kyo and Tohru. Shigure begins to worry about him and calls Hatori who in turn tells Akito. Akito decided to take advantage of the situation when Yuki shows up for a little Doctor's visit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuki or any other character from Fruits Basket. They are the property of their respective owner, Natsuki Takaya.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Yuki sat on his bed and stared at the wall. He couldn't take it. Tohru and Kyo…who would have guessed? For a while now they had been hanging out a lot after school. NO one knew where they went off to, but…Yuki was starting to feel like the two were hiding something.

"I know something is up with those two. I know Tohru has good morals…but I don't know about that damn cat!" He exclaimed to his wall, as if it could somehow help him.

He looked over towards his window and looked outside. It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and all the stars shone so brightly in the clear sky. He smiled. It was beautiful. 'Just like Tohru…' He thought to himself as he admired the way the moon rays rested on the windowsill. Yuki signed and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of the insects. He listened to the wind in the trees; to the sound of water. He even thought he could hear the sound of Tohru's good-hearted giggling.

Yuki Shot up out of his bed and jumped over to the window. He looked down into the courtyard and saw Kyo and Tohru sitting side-by-side on the front porch. Kyo looked deep in thought and Tohru was playing with a firefly that had landed on her nose.

'What are they doing down there so late at night?' He wondered. He was about to speak when Kyo started to say something. He was curious as to what they had both been up to for the last few weeks, 'Maybe they'll explain something' He hoped.

"Tohru-kun. I wanted to talk to you about something really important." Kyo said with a nervous and shaky voice.

"What is it Kyo? Is it something bad? I something wrong?" She asked, suddenly looking worried.

"No, no. I just…I…I went to Akito…today…and well I…got permission…to well…err…" He stuttered.

"To what? Got permission to do what, Kyo?" Asked Tohru, who seemed to still be quite worried.

Yuki admired the fireflies passively. He had a feeling he knew what was about to happen and his stomach was tight with dread and anticipation.

"Tohru…I…I want you to…what I mean is…I uh…will you…?" He started before closing his eyes and falling to his knees in front of her. He pulled a small box from hi sweatshirt and held it out.

"Tohru, please will you marry me?" He blurted out obviously because he had been so nervous.

Yuki felt his heart sink to his feet as Tohru jumped up excitedly and said "yes". 'Why did Akito allow this?' he thought as tears started to form in his eyes.

Yuki cried himself to sleep, thinking about how he would never find a girl that he would love as much as Ms. Honda…no…now she was Mrs. Kyo Sohma. He would never love anyone as he loved her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Well what do you think so far…this is going to be a rather tragic story I think. Akito/Yuki is not my favorite pairing in the world but I can write anything as long as I am told what type of content they want in it -- and she was very specific…lol…Well please review. Once I get a few reviews I'll type up the next chapter P

3


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is going to be very short but I'm about to type up the next TWO chapters. I was thinking that I could put them together since they are both pretty short but then I decided that I would just leave it the way that I had it originally in my notebook. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update more ;

**THIS CHAPTER HAS ANGST IN IT! CUTTING! IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS THAN DON'T READ ON. IF YOU FLAME ME FOR THIS I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE STAFF FOR HARRASEMENT!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters…sorry for the misuse of them

**Chapter 2: Pain**

Shigure clasped his hands together and cheerfully showered Kyo and Tohru with praise and good fortune as soon as he was told the next morning.

Yuki could hear the noise from his room even with the pillow covering his face. He didn't want to hear about it. He wished it would all stop. That damn cat had finally won…and taken the ultimate prize, something that he treasured above all things…Tohru's love. It wasn't fair. What was left for him to live for?

"Why, why couldn't she love me? Why does she have to love that stupid cat! Why…WHY!" he screamed into his pillow.

Yuki sat up in his bed, letting his pillow fall to the floor.

"It hurts so much. The pain…it's too much…I…I can't take this…It hurts too much…I need to stop this pain…"He said numbly as hi picked up the pocket knife from the table next to his bed.

He gingerly placed the knife against his left wrist and dragged it heavily down the center of his flesh, down towards his elbow. As the crimson red line appeared he felt his pain begin to numb as the physical pain in his arm conquered his senses. He watched as his sheets began to soak up the flowing blood without even blinking. He just sat there and stared at the blood. The color was so pretty…so dark and sensual. '_What a beautiful thing blood is…,_' he though as his vision began to blur.

The last thing that he remembered before passing out was Shigure's voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Like I said…really, really short…right? Please review. Sorry for the lack of writing once again But if I got more reviews I would update more. You can see proof of that if you see my other stories. The stories that have less reviews generally have less chapters than the ones with more reviews. So please people…review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright hey peoples..here is the next chapter..hopefully this one will be a bit longer than the last one I hope you enjoy it…this one is still angsty but its not like the last one… 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters…But I have a hat with Kyo on it…o.0;

**Chapter 3: Shigure's Advice**

"Yuki…Yuki…please wake up…Yuki…"

'_What is that?'_ Yuki thought.

"Yuki are you there? Please wake up!"

'_Shigure?'_

Yuki opened his eyes and shut them again as the light blinded him. Shigure was sitting over him with a troubled look on his face.

"Shigure? What are you going in my room?" asked Yuki sleepily.

"I was just coming upstairs to tell you some good news, but when I knocked no one answered, so I let myself in. But you…you were…you were sitting there holding your arm then you passed out." He explained, obviously disturbed by what he had seen.

"I see. And my arm…did you tell anyone about it?" Yuki's expression and tone were blank. As if he didn't really care what the answer was…like he didn't are about anything at all.

Shigure shook his head…"Only Hatori…I don't know what happened. But if it's what I suspect then I want you to talk to him about it!" He spoke with a stern voice that he used only when he felt it was necessary to get his point across loud and clear.

"I'm not talking to anyone about anything Shigure. Now get out of my room. I want to be left along." Yuki's mood suddenly switched. He was angry now…wondering why he was being bothered. He was only helping himself get rid of the pain of betrayal that he felt. What was wrong with it? It had worked fine until that stupid dog decided to interrupt his peaceful slumber and pester him with stupid ideas of talking to a doctor. He didn't need anyone to help him. He could handle it perfectly well on his own and he wanted to keep it that way.

Yuki growled at Shigure when he wouldn't leave the edge of his bed. He shoved him off the edge and Shigure frowned. He turned around and started to head towards the door but stopped in thought. He didn't bother to turn around but he muttered something that got Yuki's attention.

"I won't tell Tohru about this Yuki…but I want you to talk to someone about this. I know it hurts Yuki…But you can't hurt yourself like that. Because Tohru still cares about you…and if she found out that you were hurting yourself over her…I'm sure she would be heartbroken." Shigure's tone was more serious than Yuki could ever remember hearing before from the obnoxious canine. He glared a hole into Shigure's back but stopped him before he left the room.

"Fine" he sighed. " I'll see Hatori…but you can't tell Tohru or Kyo about this." He looked to the side and stared intensely at the wall scroll that covered his window. It was a wall scroll made out of a picture that Shigure had taken. It was of Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. She held both of their hands and smiled one of her heartwarming smiles. Yuki and Kyo both gazed at her affectionately. They both had the same look he realized. They both had want in their eyes. They both had wanted her but had shown it in completely different ways. He frowned again and then looked at the floor.

"Stupid Shigure…always being so annoying…" he growled into the empty room.

He stroked the now bandaged arm and let another tear slide down his cheek.

'_Why…Why me?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ok I know this one is pretty short too…but seriously. Reviews people…It's all about the reviews…and ya know…I'm kinda feeling the same way Yuki is feeling…that's why this is so easy to write for me o.0; I just broke up with my boyfriend of 2 and a half years…turns out he was gay and wanted to be with this guy that I had introduced him to a year or so ago….that was depressing as anything…;.; I'm not over it in the least bit either…which sucks…poor Yuki…poor me Sigh

'


	4. Chapter 4

I'm quite surprised yet please…with the amount of reviews I've gotten. And…thanks guys…you've got the most incredible timing ;.; More info after the chappie. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I'm sorry for making them seem even more fucked up than some of them already are….o.0;

**Chapter 4: Doctor's Visit**

Yuki trudged along the side of the road towards the Sohma house. He absolutely did NOT want to be going to Hatori. He didn't want to be anywhere near Sohma house. That was where Akito was.

"Akito…"

Yuki stopped outside of the house entrance and stared blankly at the doors.

"Will it really help me …to talk to Hatori? Could he possibly make this pain go away?" he muttered to himself.

He continued to stare blankly at the doors as they opened slowly. Hatori was standing on the porch when Yuki finally decided to move from the front entrance.

"I've been waiting for you. Shigure told me what happened. Please come in. Let's talk." Hatori showed Yuki to the door. He wore the same solemn expression that he always wore. This didn't surprise Yuki but it made him wonder how Hatori could possibly help him. He rarely showed any feeling towards anyone much less himself. Yuki frowned at the "grumpy seahorse". He had been calling him that ever since he was a kid…though he never did so to his face.

Yuki stepped into the room, sitting down on a pillow. He braced himself…not really sure what to expect from the conversation that was soon to come upon him. He wasn't sure what he would say. He didn't want to pour out his heart to anyone, much less Hatori. The only person that he had really trusted with his inner feelings was Tohru…she always said the right thing…and she never told a soul. She would never hurt him…not on purpose and she always made him smile. It wouldn't happen again though. This was just one of those things that he could never let her find out about. She would blame herself and would never forgive herself. He panicked as a tear rolled down his cheek. Quickly brushing it away he looked up to see if Hatori had seen it. Fortunately he was too busy looking through his file cabinet in the corner of his room.

Hatori put a file back into his cabinet and then picked up the phone. Yuki's attention drifted to the picture of Kana on he shelf near the door. He wondered if Hatori still mourned over the loss. It must have been hard…'maybe…maybe that's why Shigure wanted me to come to Hatori…' He was startled by the click of the phone back onto the receiver.

Yuki looked down at his arm, embarrassed that he had lost his control so easily. He shouldn't have let himself get caught…then his thoughts shifted…

"Why… Why am I here?" Yuki asked softly.

"Why are you here? Well, because Shigure was wor…" Hatori was cut off by Yuki's now soft speech.

"No…Why…why am I here…on this earth? In the life? I thought I knew before. But now…I don't know. I feel so empty and lost. Tohru's love was the most important thikng to me. She showed me how to live. I grew so attached to her…that now…not I know that there is no hope left for me to truly be happy anymore. I had always held onto the hope that me and Tohru…that we could fall in love…but that cat…that STUPID CAT! HE ALWAYS GETS EVERYTHING THAT I WANT! WHY!" Yuki began crying, sobbing as he finished his last sentence.

"That was very touching, Yuki" came a sly voice from the doorway.

Yuki's tear streaked face shot up in fear as soon as he recognized the voice.

"Akito…"

"My, my Yuki. I had no idea that this girl meant so much to you. But then again…you never told me before. Why again, is it that you never visit me anymore? Oh wait…it's because you are so in love with Ms. Tohru…oh I'm sorry…she is a Sohma now…" He smirked maliciously at Yuki. Yuki was trembling with a mixture of fear and anger. His words were slicing through him. " I should think you should be happy for her instead of being selfish and only thinking of yourself Yuki…After all that she did for you…you can't even think of her happiness."

Yuki was startled…He realized that Akito was right. He had been so wrapped up in his own misery that he had not thought about Tohru's happiness. He was being selfish.

Akito's smirk never left his face. He knew it was only a matter of time till he was completely broken. Yuki looked up at Akito.

"You have treated me the same way so I know the hurt that it causes. You have run off…after everything that I have done for you. And you never come to see me anymore. It makes me so sad Yuki. I do miss you so much." Akito pouted dramatically and walked over to the trembling rat on the floor.

Yuki didn't move. He didn't care…he was beyond caring anymore. Akito knelt down in front of Yuki and caressed his cheek. Yuki only looked into his eyes. The fear seemed to be gone…only despair remained. He was ashamed of himself…he deserved whatever punishment that Akito was going to give him. He would accept his fate…

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Ok sorry I have to end it here…I can't feel my fingers anymore cause they are so cold..ever get that? When you're on the computer for a long time and then your fingers get so cold that you can't move them very well? Anyways..that's how I am…Well I just wanted to say a few things down here…

Thank you so much…all of you who are worried about me. It made me feel a lot better actually and I appreciate it**. I've got a wonderful story to tell you now..** 3 It is how my day was…

Well **I had a wonderful morning…until **I had to pick up my little brother from his friend's house and watch him for 2 hours while **I was supposed to be going to Towson Mall with my best friend…**we ended up playing video games and then falling asleep for a bit.

Then we decided to go out to eat at Emerald East…which was wonderful. Then we went shopping and read mangas in Waldenbooks…that was wonderful too!

Then I went to my usually Sunday youth group thingy…That was nice too…I had just bought a Momiji bunny plushie from Suncoast and was carrying it with me while Abby, a friend from school, was stealing him and running around..((I think she was sugar high…o.0;))

Well **then shit started happening**… It starts with last Wednesday…I lost my temper and broke my beloved cell phone…I got a new one Saturday…and now today..Sunday…I check my pocket for my cell to check the time…and its not there…I tell Abby's father to stop the car and we went back to the parking lot to look for it. Abby finds it in the lot and opens it…it looks fine except that the screen was… BROKEN! **I was so horrified that I started crying…**

I got home…**I had been depressed the whole way home**…then I walk in and my dad explains that **he will no longer pay for my gas money **and **I won't get any more allowance**…and that if I want money **I have to get a job** ((which might I add I have been doing all weekend…I have about 7 applications in my room that I need to get filled out ;.;)) I asked him why this came up and he explains that **he went looking in my room for his lost sunglasses** ((which made me mad on the spot..1) I don't like people in my room without permission 2) He always blames me for his lost stuff…saying that I've stolen it )) Then says that **he had found a bottle of his imported Brandy in my room** ((which I had taken from the upstairs closet in hopes of finding a way to either die in a drunken bliss or at least make myself so sick that I would be hospitalized and my parents would feel sorry for the shitty way they've been treating me lately … ((horrible ain't it?)) I explained less than calmly to my father the reasons that I had it and then went downstairs where I contemplated suicide…but habit brought me to the computer. I checked my mail…once again out of habit and **saw a bunch of reviews…And this is what they said…**

**hey! great stories! keep going, and i'm deeply sorry about your bf! That would suck. **

Cows! (you gotta love them cows...lol)

**- by cows**

**hey, great story please write more it has superb potential! ... and i hope everything works out with your life please don't hurt yourself you'll find a great guy for u one day ; okay that sounded super cheesy but it's true!1**

**-by fairyfurby**

**hey, great story! i like cutting stories, theyre so angsty! but about your boyfriend and how you're feeling like Yuki, please dont hurt yourself!**

**-by tatango**

**wow, really good chapter, but way too short!  
im really sorry about your bf, what a drama! at least you know that he didnt break up with you because of you... do heal quickly!**

**-by unheard screams**

You guys helped me out a lot more than you could believe. The entire evening I've been wondering why was god doing this all to me and thinking that I just wanted to die. But then I read these reviews in my mail and I just realized…God doesn't want me to die yet…the timing was incredible…that I would see these reviews right when I was wanting to do what they said not to…You guys are my new heroes…thank you with all my heart. I hope you enjoy the fic. **And keep on reviewing…you may not realize how much they really mean to someone…**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for you kind reviews…I've decided that I'm happy…wanna know how? Lol..well this might come to a shock so fasten your seatbelts peoples…

I came out of the closet the other day…that's right peoples.. I have decided that I am a lesbian…lol The proof stands right here:

All of my prior boyfriend's with the exception of 2 ((one who is an ass..and the other was way too naïve for my taste)) have turned out either gay or bisexual…

Whenever the girls hang on me at school I tend to get giddy and start acting like Miroku… ((not joke…I get slapped a lot…o.0;; ))

I love hanging out with guys and I am a flirt ((there is no denying that ;.;)) but whenever a guy tried to do anything remotely sexual to me ((with the exception of the occasional groping…I don't really mind that when they are just being perverts…I can't really blame them..I do it too )) I get freaked out and find excuses to run away… In other words…if I guy asks me out I'll say I think about it then ignore them for the next month until they discontinue stalking me… o.0;

The only male that I can think about sexually is Jeff…who has long hair (( as long as mine..about halfway down the back)), looks sorta like me ((people always asked if we were siblings o.0;; ew..)), and was pretty much just a girl with a penis.. ((emotional, stressed out, sang opera…)) and had an unhealthy obsession with Freddy Mercury and The Rocky Horror Picture Show.. ((then again I have an unhealthy obsession with the latter as well hehe…I showed that too him! ))

And I just plain like girls…so there.. I'm a lesbian…I am now on the path of healing..

I hope you all enjoyed that little insight there hehe I enjoyed it quite a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 5: Forget**

Yuki's eyes closed. He let Akito's hands touch him. He remained unflinching. No fear resided in him. Only emptiness. Everything around him was like a void…an unbending void that could never be lifted. His heart sagged dangerously in his chest. He could feel it beating in an uneven way; the steady thumps filled his ears and that was all that he heard. His heart…was beating. It was the only sound…the only feeling that he had. His heart…it was the only thing keeping him here in this miserable existence. He clutched at his chest, no longer seeing, hearing, or even feeling the world around him. Akito was no longer there. Hatori…no one… They were all gone. Figments of his imagination.

Then he remembered. He remembered the times that he spent with Tohru. The smiles, the laughs…she always knew the right thing to say. He could suddenly feel a warm breeze against his ear…"_She doesn't really care about you…" _Yuki nodded his head…It was true, she didn't really care about him. She had known…she must have known how he felt about her. She did it on purpose. _"She was using you to get to Kyo…" _He was becoming angry…It really was true. That must be it. How could she not have seen how much he loves her? She was using me! "_She may not love you…but I know someone who does…someone who has always loved you…watching you from the shadows…whispering in your ear…someone loves you…but you never heard…It hurts doesn't it? You love someone…and you want them…need them…but they don't see you…they just see another person…another person that exists on the planet…they could never love you back…so they just ignore you…they find someone else…Doesn't it hurt? Can't you feel the pain?" _Yuki shook his head…"No…I…I can't feel it…I can't feel anything…nothing exists…there is nothing anymore…I can't remember any feeling……" He tried to remember…but he was unable to…Why couldn't he remember..

The warm whispering continued…seductively entering his thoughts…weaving with his own. Making the whispers part of him. They were no longer just a passing wind…but his conscience…

He didn't know himself anymore but he felt oddly cold…"Why am I so cold?" He whispered to the void…"Why does it feel so cold…it is the only feeling that I remember…?" But now he wasn't cold…there was someone with him. Akito? He felt warm…there was someone who loved him. Was it Akito? He reached out a hand…Akito was there with him. Holding him in a warm embrace. It was so warm…he didn't feel the cold anymore…It was gone…now he was freezing...the warmth was gone again. "Akito.." He whispered. The warmth didn't return. "Akito…" He spoke a bit louder. "AKITO!" Now he was shouting. He was becoming desperate for the warmth.

Akito returned to him. Holding Yuki as he so needed. For an hour Akito held him, until Yuki woke from his hellish trance. Yuki opened his eyes tiredly. They remained half-lidded…he was exhausted…but he felt somewhat relieved. He tightened his embrace with Akito. Akito cared for him…he had just failed to see it. And now, he had someone who cared for him. Yuki failed to remember the treatment that Akito had given him as a child. He didn't remember his fear. That was all gone now. Wiped from his memory like chalk from a blackboard. Akito was there for him now. He felt contented.

Yuki sighed into Akito's chest and started to drift off to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yea…btw…I told my mom I was a lesbian…

Me: Mom…I think I'm a lesbian…

Mom: That's fine. I don't think you are but if so…I still love you and support your decision. Hands me her keys

Here's the car.

Me: o.o …


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter might confused some people…The story will continue to get confusing but I'm sure some people will figure out what happened…and NO…Yuki did NOT go back in time…so don't think that when you are reading this. This is all happening in order…But guess what..**LEMONY GOODNESS PURSUES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket...yadda yadda yadaa... >.>**

**Chapter 6: Gardens are fun...**

Yuki awoke some time on to the smell of Cinnamon. He let his eyes open lazily, expecting to still be in Akito's comforting embrace, but found that he was now lying in a bed. This was his bed. He remembered now where he was. He was in his room. He looked around at his surroundings. A window lay on the wall directly next to his bed, showing a magnificent garden, filled with flowers and flowing fountains. Bright colors bloomed everywhere as birds and insects flew about. A lazy squirrel basked in the sun on a branch near his window and he smiled at it.

It had been awhile since he had been able to enjoy the beauty of the garden. He looked away from the window and yawned. He felt so refreshed and full of energy. He lifted himself out of bed and walked over to his closet where he pulled out a traditional Kimono. It was similar to the one that Akito wore always but this one was a grayish color. It wasn't a dull and boring gray, but a bluish-like color that reminded him somewhat of his hair, only lighter. He removed his sleeping Hikata and dressed into his Kimono, then made his way towards the bathroom to wash up.

Once outside he smiled brightly. He marveled at the warmth of the sun and opened his arms wide as if to embrace it. He felt like a child again, running freely through the Sohma house gardens. He had spent most of his time there. He didn't remember too much from those times but he remembered not liking to spend much time outside the gates. He felt sage in those walls. Away from prying eyes. Akito always told him how beautiful he was and that if he left…people might try to steal him away from him.

He didn't want that…Akito loved him and he wouldn't let anyone take him away. He smiled again, unable to resist the urge to laugh out loud. He did and spun around in surprise as someone else's laughter joined his own.

Akito was standing at the entrance to the garden, smiling affectionately. Yuki walked over to him and they embraced. If Yuki was surprised when Akito set a chaste kiss on his lips…he didn't show it. Instead, Yuki returned it happily. His innocence was seemingly untouched.

Hatori walked outside and frowned at them. Yuki scowled. What was wrong with him? "_Grumpmeister…"_ ((lol think Demon Diary :3 ))

Hatori walked back into the house to answer the phone. Yuki took the chance to grab Akito's hand and drag him to the center of the garden where it was most beautiful. There was a large patch of grass, which spread for about a radius of 15 feet in all directions from the center. Around them there were sunflowers, tall and majestic. They all faced towards the sun and glowed a bright yellow. Yuki let go of Akito's hand and flopped down on the grass, staring up and the cloudless sky.

He felt Akito lay down next to him. He rolled over onto his side a smiled childishly and Akito who was looking at him curiously. There was oddly nothing sinister about him. He was enjoying Yuki's child-like demeanor. It was a change from Yuki's prior attitude. Stiff and cold. Always trying to get away from him. But Yuki obviously didn't remember that now.

Yuki snuggled gently up to Akito with a soft blush caressing his cheeks. It was endearing. Akito sat up and looked at Yuki, who in turn gave him a curious glance. Akito repositioned his right arm, placing it next to Yuki's head and then, pushed him gently until he was facing up again. Akito moved so that he was holding himself over Yuki's wide-eyed form. And leaning down, placed another kiss upon Yuki's untouched lips.

Yuki returned the favor, reaching up to snake his arms around Akito. He pulled Akito down on top of him, never releasing them from the lip lock. Akito was amazed. Yuki just did what he felt he wanted to. While Akito followed in delight.

The kiss continued, becoming more needy as the moments went by. Yuki's hands wandered along the soft fabric of Akito's robes, as did Akito's on Yuki. The young rat nipped softly at Akito's neck and was delighted by the soft moan that escaped from his mouth. "Yuki…ah!"

Intrigued by the wonderful sound, he decided to experiment. He used his hands to part the robe at Akito's shoulders, letting the loose material down past his shoulders. Yuki kissed and licked at his neck and jaw line marveling in the soft gasps and moans Akito let loose. He felt Akito shiver and began to want more. He pushed Akito off of him and then sat up. He looked at him mischievously and began to move forward. His gaze became glazed with lust, a look that Akito had never before seen in Yuki's eyes before. He was incredibly excited. He had had many fantasies of Yuki and himself in the past. But he had never imagined that it would be so much fun to be the Uke.

In all of his fantasies he had always been the Seme…being the one to do all the work. Making Yuki scream for mercy, begging for more. Sweating and panting…. Akito moaned at the thought. He switched back over to reality and watched as Yuki's predatory gaze now moved ever closer.

Yuki moved forward placing one hand on Akito's leg and the other on his shoulder. He kissed him sexily, letting it linger before adding more fever into it. He moved forward more, putting his other hand up onto Akito's other shoulder. Then in one movement, he had wrapped his legs around Akito's waist and his arms around Akito's neck and was kissing him with a passion that he himself didn't know he had. Akito's passions were running just as high. They necked fiercely, unable to control themselves as the heat rose around them. Yuki bit back a moan as Akito nipped his neck. He bit his lip with such force that it began to bleed. Akito sucked on his lip greedily, wanting to taste his blood. Yuki was lost in his passion, he slipped Akito's robe off of his shoulders, baring his chest. The robes pooled over Yuki's legs.

He pulled his lips away from Akito's mouth and straight down his neck. He kissed his way down and began to kiss his chest but Akito stopped him. Akito's eyes looked straight into his, glazed over with passion and lust. But he shook his head. Yuki looked at him in confusion. He wanted to continue. He had never felt so good in his life, the heat, the touches, the kisses. They were so wonderful. He whimpered.

"Akito…why did you stop me?" He asked with a pitiful look on his face.

"Yuki love…wouldn't you rather make love on a nice soft bed? The ground out here is so uncomfortable. Shall we move indoors?" Akito looked at Yuki sexily and seemed to purr out his request. Yuki nodded without a thought. He allowed Akito to help him stand and they walked together towards the main house again, each fixing their robes unconsciously.

Tohru sat on the ground, her face as red as a tomato…

"Wha…What was that about?" she whispered to an equally flustered Kyo.

Tohru and Kyo had been walking to the main house. They had been called in by Hatori. He wouldn't tell them why but now they were both wondering if it had to do with Yuki. He had been missing since the day before. Shigure had told them that he was at the main house, speaking with Hatori but he had not returned. They began to worry.

Hatori had called them and asked them to visit. It was important he said. So they immediately had assumed that there was something wrong with Yuki. Despite Kyo's nagging, Tohru had been able to convince him to go with her.

But then…as they were walking through the gates, they thought they heard Yuki. So they went to investigate………………………………………………..

Only to find Yuki and Akito…making out quite passionately in the middle of the garden…

Tohru and Kyo were confused… ((Points and laughs haha!))

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ok lol Im kinda hyper right now after writing the limeness…sorry no lemon…lime though Im done for now..continue soon! I promise! giggle snort


	7. Important Author's Note

Hello all. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am going to Florida tomorrow morning for a few days with a friend of mine. Also known as LadyNayruMoon who is also an author on We will be there Until my Birthday March 31st! I'm turning 17! Yay for me:3 I will start typing up the next chapter for "Flaming Hearts" and for "Why me?" upon my return on Thursday. If I'm too tired though I'll start on that Friday! Thank you all for waiting so patiently. ; Gomen Nasai.

Charlotte


End file.
